Jasmine Lavesque
Jasmine Lavesque was born on the Venusian space station Ishtar, along with her sisters Artemis Lavesque and Eagle Eye. All three joined the United Sol Coalition Armed Forces after their parents died at age 15, the minimal age requirement, but differed in their services: Artemis went towards special operations, specifically the USC Special Air Service, Eagle Eye with the Ground Forces and Jasmine with the USC Navy. However, their paths divurged even further when Eagle and Jasmine got transport from a Mysterious Organization to the Sargas Sector, an organization powerful enough to know where the Lost Sector was even before the USC did. After getting there, the two sisters had a falling out and severed ties, connections and relations with each other. She gained command of the anti-Dominion Rebels as co-leader unusually quickly, and began a romantic relationship with her other co-leader, Allen Cygnus, by 2506. She was aged 23 at the time of her arrival in the Sargas Sector in 2505, making her 24 by 2506. She was a great tactician and strategician, and helped formulate many of the Rebel's campaigns. After Arcturus' Cygnus defeat and the fall of the Cygnian Dominion, she helped design the Cygnian Empire's governmental structure, and became its first Empress when a hereditary monarchy, with Allen as the Emperor, became its official form of government in 2508 (up until that point it had been run by a council of Rebel leaders). She died several years after being crowned, around 6-10, and her death greatly affected Allen for the rest of his life. History Early History Born on August 2nd, 2482, on the Venusian space platform of Ishtar. Ishtar was the largest of the platforms surrounding Venus, and it had several million people aboard. She was raised with her older sister Artemis, born in 2478, and their younger sister Eagle Eye, born in 2483. They were raised in relative poverty, yet their intelligence levels should have assured them a better school and a better life: Artemis had genius level IQ, and Jasmine and Eagle Eye both had well above average. However, the Venusian platforms were, for the most part, some of Humanity's biggest slums: the better schools were located on Luna and Mars, where most of Humanity's population was based, and the Venusian space platforms simply did not offer the higher, or even average, learning required for such children. Travel to Luna Their poor family suffered from debt, and, as a final last-ditch effort to save their children, Jasmine's parents bought three one-way tickets to Luna using money borrowed from a loan shark in 2490. The children were deceived by their parents into getting onto the transport, told that they were "just behind them". Artemis was forced to quickly grow up, and attempt to control Eagle, who had proved to be a handful. Jasmine was between Artemis and Eagle on the behavioral scale: she was not as mature as her older sister, but was not as out of control as her younger sister. Artemis took up jobs to keep herself and her sisters alive. She was a diner server, cashier, and a multitude of other jobs. She and her sisters kept moving around Luna, never staying in one place for too long, lest the authorities find three orphaned girls and seperate them into orphanages. Artemis' Coming of Age Artemis was a natural with their finances, and her maturity (both in looks and acting) allowed her to invest in things by 2492. She gained small amounts of money from these ventures, but oftentimes these investments kept her and her sisters from starving. Finally, in 2493, Artemis was old enough to join the military as an early training cadet, which prepared her for action in the Armed Forces. Compared to her old jobs, it paid well and was a steady job. Since she was 15, the USC's official coming-of-age, she was legal guardian of her sisters and could stop running from anyone who might take them away from her. The military offered them all housing in an all-female military base on Luna, with the provision that Eagle and Jasmine would join up with their preferred branches within a year after turning 15. Both accepted, Eagle more reluctantly, and they took up lodge in the camp. They were well cared for there, and suffered no abuse from the cadets training there. In fact, many had been orphans like Jasmine and her sisters: the Armed Forces had a successful campaign of giving orphans living in the USC the chance to redeem themselves with military service, something that looked very good on any résumé. The campaign was also generally well-accepted by military personnel and civilians alike, with the military's trustiness helping alleviate any fears that the children were to be led to their deaths. Jasmine's Coming of Age As soon as Jasmine turned 15 in mid-2497, she joined the United Sol Coalition Navy. She passed initial training with flying colors, graduating early in battle tactics and strategies classes top of her class. She got through the physical exercises with less complaining and cussing than most of her fellow male recruits, something her trainers praised her for. She was a model student, studying USC history quite proficiently. However, she was often noted for lacking enthusiasm in these classes and other USC activities, things her teachers noted and marked her for. Nonetheless, deficiencies withstanding, she was at the top of the list for Navy officer recruiting. She was finally accepted as a lieutenant in the Earth Defense Fleet, the most well-groomed and well-equipped fleet in the United Sol Coalition Navy. She served aboard the mobile battle platform (MBP) SNS Zephyrus. She quickly rose in rank, but her superiors noted that she was constantly restless. By the time she was 21, she had achieved the rank of captain. As she was assigned to an MBP, she did not command a ship. Instead, she was equal in rank with several other captains who served as the primary commanders on the MBP. As the paperwork flowed into her office (as captain, hers was a desk job) so did her restlessness increase. Finally, in 2504, she was promoted to admiral for an exceptional job performed on the Zephyrus. A Mysterious Offer When she turned 22, Jasmine was contacted by a Mysterious Organization. She took leave for a month to respond to their request, and when she came back a month later she had changed. Her subordinates noticed it almost immediately, but she shied away from any questions asked. Finally, after 3 months, she vanished into thin air after once again taking leave to return to Luna and visit her sister, who had just been promoted to SAS vice air marshal. She was reported as having been on Luna 2 days after she initially took leave, seeing her sisters, Artemis and Eagle, before she told them goodbye and vanished. She was last seen leaving Luna on a small ship bound for Mars, but, since she was on leave and under no USC restrictions as a high-ranking officer, her disappearance was only reported after she did not return to the ''Zephyrus ''after her leave was over. She reappeared a few months later in the Sargas Sector, and joined with the Rebels. She got the rank of second-in-command from the new Rebel leader, Allen Cygnus, almost immediately after her arrival. This strange event, however, was mostly forgotten as she proved herself an adept and loyal second-in-command. Personality Jasmine was calm, patient and caring. Yet she had a temper, and when her limit for anger was passed there was virtually no stopping the inevitable outbreak of emotion. She was compassionate towards most people, but totally cold towards others. She understood the sufferings of common people better than Allen did, and her death helped stop his ability to look at the small man and take his eyes off of everything but the greater good. Relationships Artemis Lavesque (Sister) Jasmine's relationship with her sister Artemis was primarily one of respect, due to her proven ability to care for herself and 2 sisters with virtually no outside aid, and one of friendliness. The two got along admirably, but their friendship was not enough to stop Jasmine from leaving the USC for the Sargas Sector. While she was in the USC, they kept a close correspondence. Whenever one of them got a promotion or a medal, the other would always take leave in order to attend. They communicated often and profusely, sharing most every detail of their lives up until Jasmine left. Artemis was, in fact, the first person to report her disappearance, and one of the only people to make the connection that she and Eagle had disappeared at virtually the same time. Eagle Eye (Sister) Eagle and Jasmine got along decently well, aside from a few fights and arguments. Eagle was often at odds and against Artemis, something that created friction in Eagle and Jasmine's friendship. Nonetheless, they cooperated and hung out consistently, keeping up correspondence. However, Eagle was often not where Jasmine tried to find her or contact her at: she led a life of excitement and constant partying, earning her pay through dirtier and less legitimate means. However, when Jasmine and Eagle reached the Sargas Sector, courtesy of the Mysterious Organization, they had some sort of falling out. They severed ties, leaving one another in what they hoped would be for good. They both knew that once they did this it'd be virtually impossible for them to find each other: Eagle knew her sister's plan and reason for coming to the Sargas Sector, and being a Rebel leader meant she had to move around constantly. Jasmine, for her part, knew that Eagle would never stick to one planet, let alone one bar, long enough for her to track her down. As such, they left each other in a sour note. Allen Cygnus (Boyfriend, Husband) Presumably, Jasmine met Allen Cygnus wherever she disappeared to while she was taking leave. During that time, the two may have met and gotten to know one another, members of the same group as they were. However, her relationship with the son of Arcturus either only surfaced or formed when she became second-in-command of the Throne Fighters. They went on as many dates as time would allow (meaning very few; they rarely weren't fighting for their lives). This lack of dates was often a joking matter between them: Jasmine often asked why Allen "Never took her anywhere nice." They cared for each other deeply, although they did argue often. However, they resolved their differences quickly, never forming grudges of each other. But, no relationship is perfect. As such, both had doubts and fears of the other. Jasmine, for example, loathed when Allen constantly put himself in danger, almost always failing to see the bigger picture and what he was worth to the Rebellion and the Sargas Sector people as a whole. She hated seeing him be reckless and near-suicidal, and could not stand to see the cruel side of him. Allen often thought that she was overprotective and could not see the sacrfices that had to be made for victory to be possible. Mother and Father (Parents) Jasmine's relationship with her parents is unknown, as she did not have many interactions with them". Trivia *Jasmine" is another word for a genus of shrubs and vines. Much rewriting, many needed.Category:Human Category:Rebel Category:Empress Category:Cygnian Empire Category:United Sol Coalition